1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tooling systems and in particular to quick-connect tooling systems such as for use in providing readily releasable mounting of tool holders in association with machine tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable in tooling systems to provide means for efficiently mounting a tool to a drive spindle of the machine. A number of different devices have been developed over the years to provide such mounting.
Illustratively, in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 95,060 of J. Winkelhouse, a bit stock is shown for use with a socket having a hole drilled therethrough with a bolt provided with a notch being selectively positioned so that when the bit is in the socket, it will be held there by the spring secured to the bolt.
Clement C. Richard, in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 1,785,495, shows a punch and die retainer wherein the punch or die is locked in the retainer by a rotatable lock member.
Herman M. Graul shows, in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 1,809,553, a tool holder having a holder member provided with a tool receiving aperture and a yieldable pin positioned in the walls of the holder member with the central portion of the pin being turned down and spaced from the walls of the tool holder. The tool is rotatable to press a portion of the pin out of alignment with the normal axis thereof to permit the tool to be moved in positive locking position.
George W. Smith, in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 1,833,236, shows a tool retainer having a bolt which, when pushed in, may be turned to bring a pin into a shallow groove so that a concave groove will be out of alignment with a collar, permitting the bolt to hold the tool in place.
In U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 1,809,823, Arthur W. Altvater shows a cutting or ornamenting die having a holder for the die provided with a latching device adapted to engage with portions of the die to hold the die in fixed relationship to the holder while permitting ready removal thereof when desired.
An improved toolhead is shown by Raymond M. Woytych in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 2,485,799 to include a head of the type adapted to be removably received and support the taper shank of a rotary tool holder. The toolhead includes a floating cam unit which is reversibly operable selectively to tighten and lock the taper shank of the tool holder accurately in centered position or to release and partially eject the shank so as to insure breaking of any wedge lock between the taper surfaces preparatory to removal of the shank from the tool holder.
Allen E. Nickless shows a quick change tool holder in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 2,719,722 wherein a locking ring is arranged to be rotated so as to cause a pair of pins to engage whereby notches will be positioned in alignment with each other permitting the tool holder to be thrust into the bore of the device with the lugs thereof passing through the notches so as to be aligned with a groove. A subsequent clockwise threading of the nut draws a member inwardly into the supporting member so as to secure it in the bore to prevent rotation.
A quick-change chuck is shown by Milton L. Benjamin et al, in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 2,727,748, having a nonrotatable keying element disposed relatively far from the axis of the tool mounting member so as to reduce torque stresses thereon. The tool mounting member is of conventional form, including a tapered shank terminating in a collar or flange which is radially slotted for engagement with corresponding keys or blocks of the spindle adapter on the machine spindle.
Reinhold Bellmann, in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 2,768,831, shows a holding device for tools having two parts, one of which encloses the other so as to guarantee rigidity in the assembly.
Frank L. Diferdinando shows a milling machine cutting adapter, in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,884,120, which is arranged to mount both end and face milling cutters one at a time on the drive spindle of a milling machine without removing the adapter from the drive spindle.
In U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 2,433,127, Robert B. Kinzbach shows a machine tool holder having interlocking means carried by the holder whereby the shank of the tool may be readily locked in the holder in exact axial alignment therewith while permitting ready releasability when desired. The tool shank has a frustoconical shaped portion adapted to fit closely into the socket of the tool holder and a cam member is provided for drawing the conical portion of the shank inwardly against the wall of the socket.
In U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,954,276, Rudolf Koniger et al show an impact device having a locking stud which is arrested in a tool-locking position and which is operated to release the stud to permit it to be moved out of the tool-locking position when desired.